Destiny and Duty
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: It was a dream from a moment in time, Usagi had to keep telling herself that... But what happens when that dream comes to her in the waking world? Will she choose to stay shackled to her 'destiny?  Pairings: Seiya/Usagi , Helios/Chibiusa  R&R


_**Summary:**_ It was a dream from a moment in time, Usagi had to keep telling herself that... But what happens when that dream comes to her in the waking world? Will she choose to stay shackled to her 'destiny'? (Pairings: Seiya/Usagi , Helios/Chibiusa)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any characters, ideas, or location's, found in the _**Pretty Soldier: Sailor Moon**_ universe. It was created by Naoko Takeuchi, produced by Toei Animation (co-produced by TV Asahi), and directed by Takuya Igarashi, as well as DIC Entertainment (and Tokyopop). The storyline concept for this particular fanfiction was created in the recesses of the twisted mind of this writer. There is no profit being made off of this story!

_**Warnings:**_ One-Shot, OOC-ness, AU, Angst, Fluff, f/f...

…_**You Have Been Warned…**_

**Destiny and Duty  
>By: TwilightKitsune1-REBORN<strong>

The crystal began to crack around the queen's body as Chibiusa stood with the silver crystal now clutched in front of her. She was so thankful to be home, to be with her family as they stood with happy faces. Now all she needed to do was awaken her mother as she laid there. Suddenly it stopped, there was a shifting in the space around them and Chibiusa could only look to her father in fear. "Papa!"

"It's alright... Something must have happened." And that was the last thing he said before he turned and left the room without a backward glance. The sailor senshi stood a moment longer before turning to follow the king from the room. "Ami what do you think happened?" Makoto asked as she passed through the door.

"I'm not sure... Usagi should have been freed by the power of the crystal." Ami looked worried.

Minako looked at Rei, her eyes worried. "Maybe the king is right, something may have happened in the past."

"But we beat the enemy... They beat the enemy." Rei said as she looked back to Chibiusa and turned back to the hallway. "Did anything else happen?"

"No... Is momma gonna stay like this?"

Hearing the desperation in Chibiusa's voice Rei quickly turned and bent down to take Chibiusa into her arms. "Hey now, don't give up on that idiot just yet. Remember, she can make anything happen as long as you believe in her."

"Yeah, don't forget what you saw and what she got you through Chibiusa." Minako said with a smile as Makoto placed a gentle hand on Chibiusa's head. "Besides, we're here to save her when she can't do it by herself right?" Ami just stood back and nodded her head to the other sailor senshi's word's as encouragement to Chibiusa.

Slowly Chibiusa could feel the strength and courage she felt earlier surge back through her, "Right!" and with that the girls ran off to catch up with the king of Neo-Tokyo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

There wasn't much here, mostly fog and rubble from battles that she couldn't remember. Usagi slowly felt her body come back to itself and she looked down her body and found herself wearing her Eternal Sailor transformation. How long had she slept, what battle was she fighting... No, she had put down her weapon's when Chibiusa was born because Mamoru had told her to. He wanted to protect them, wanted to keep her safe because Chibiusa needed a mother and he was scared of the future... So she had agreed to his words for Chibiusa.

So this was all a memory... Only a memory. And a tear fell from her eye.

Sailor Star Fighter, she was jumping through the air. So magnificent, so beautiful, and always beyond Usagi's reach. As Usagi watched Star Fighter she seemed to float through the air and Usagi noticed she was leaving her behind. "Seiya..." Usagi whispered silently as a breeze blew past causing her golden blond locks of hair to nearly obstruct her view.

It was her name that caused Star Fighter's head to turn in Usagi's direction. "Dumpling?" Star Fighter stopped and was now heading towards Usagi with a speed that was different then what she had been using, seeming faster somehow.

It was that simple question, that simple word and that simple an action of turning to her that caused more tear's to fall from Usagi's eyes. It didn't matter anymore, Usagi wanted her wing's like she once had, and slowly she began to run. She could feel them beginning to grow, a warmth in her back that spread and nearly engulfed the whole of it before bursting free. And as quickly as she felt it, it was gone and her wings carried her into the air. "SEIYA!" Usagi cried out as she flew as quickly as she could.

As they drew closer to each other, Usagi's hand reaching out, everything froze. "Queen... Is this your wish?"

Usagi blinked for a moment. The voice was so familiar, a distant memory but she could not recall. "...A wish." Slowly Usagi realized what she was doing and felt her heart beginning to break into pieces she felt she'd never recover. "I'll never let myself have."

A light shined in the distance as a person stood there, as though waiting for something. "Your majesty, my queen, I must ask why you hide your heart like this? Why do you break it so much, and give yourself so completely to—"

"To the man I am destined for..." Usagi said and she felt her wings beginning to crumble away. "Mamoru is a good man, a _strong _man. We were born for each other so long ago, this is all _destiny. _How can I fight it?"

"But you love—"

"Mamoru..." Usagi said as she felt the final feather fall away. Slowly Usagi looked at Star Fighter's face and saw the happiness that lay there as it was as frozen in this place as everything else had become. She also saw there were tears in her eyes as well. "Tears?"

"Perhaps Sailor Moon, you are not the only one who is lost and lonely." Said that mysterious figure before he finally began to fade. "Time will begin to catch up with itself. You will, unfortunately remember both timelines. The downfall for those who are locked in a deep sleep... Don't worry though, it's time for you to wake up now."

"I've been asleep?" Usagi finally understood. "Wait, then you're—!"

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"I'm beginning to wonder if she's ever going to wake up."

It was distant but Usagi heard it, a voice. It seemed so muffled but it was so familiar! Who was it? Usagi tried to move, tried to open her eyes but nothing worked. She felt as though she were a statue where ever she lay... and then she began to wonder, '_Where was she laying_?' and then another thought came to her mind '_Was she dead_?' No she couldn't think such things... but hadn't she been attacked?

"She will wake up Rei, don't say such things."

"She didn't mean it Ami... She's just worried, we all are."

"I know... Oh, Minako did you finish your surveillance?" '_Surveillance?_' Usagi thought as she continued to listen and tried to move, to break free, to do _something_!

Minako sighed. "Yeah. Looks like we were right to be suspicious. King Mamoru has now taken a _new _bed mate."

"Oh that JERK!" '_What_?' Usagi thought desperately hoping she had misheard them.

"It makes sense though... Chibiusa need's a mother and well, she makes sense." If Usagi was actually awake, actually hearing properly, she wasn't sure what she was feeling after such a dream and then awakening to this. '_Wait_!_ Maybe this is a dream too_!' Usagi cried out in her mind and tried with all her might to go one way or the other.

"Guys." Minako's voice finally broke through Usagi's desperate thought's "I don't think we should be talking about this in here... Awake or asleep, Usagi doesn't need this. Doesn't need to hear her husband has moved on..."

"Uh Minako... That was probably the worst thing to say." Rei's voice pointed out. "But you're right."

And with that the chattering moved away and stated to fade with the clicking of their footsteps. Soon Usagi knew she was completely alone where ever she was... and she was caught in a sorrow as she laid unmoving in the dark.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"Chibiusa... Can you hear me?" He was calling her. He seemed so far away though.

Slowly Chibiusa transformed into her Sailor Chibi Moon outfit and began to run. If there were any obstacles, if anything stood in her way, she'd defeat them or at least drive them back. She was stronger now and she could fight by herself if it was for _him_. This was her dream and she knew it was as soon as the hills begun to shift and change. However, further away, in a horizon that was not meant for her, she saw two figures as if frozen in time. They were reaching endlessly for each other, one with wings on their back as the other seemed as though they were just flying with some power that was inside _them._

Part of Chibiusa wanted to run in that direction to see if the two were ever able to reach each other but she was still being called. And the voice sounded so urgent and he was so dear to her. She had to hurry. Turning her back on the scene she hoped to come back to later she was off. "Helios! Where are you?"

"Chibiusa, this way." She heard him call again and saw his Pegasus form ahead of her appearing and disappearing.

"I'm coming!" she yelled and then the ground gave way under her feet. As she opened her mouth to scream she realized she wasn't even falling. Looking down she found herself in the arms of the one she had been looking for. "A trick?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He said with a smile and then the two floated into the sky of stars.

"Seeing you again is enough of a surprise Helios." Chibiusa said as she leaned her head against his chest. "You're safe?"

"Because of you." He nodded

"I'm glad. Do you need something?"

"...No."

"Then why are you here?" Chibiusa asked as she looked into his eyes and then smiled. "It wasn't just to see me was it? You have dreams you need to go to don't you?"

"Not _just _to see you... But it was an added." He admitted as he held Chibiusa closer. "I have missed holding you."

Tears began to fill into Chibiusa eyes. "I've missed you too Helios!" Chibiusa chocked out and then wrapped her arms around his neck no longer able to hold herself back anymore.

Helios could feel his own eyes close as he felt Chibiusa hold onto him. It had been such a long time since he had revealed himself to her, but always staying close. He had missed her arms around him, her warmth near him even if it was only in a dream. He could still remember her scent from so long ago so many times he would have it in the dreams; never altered or changed. So quickly that scent had become one of his favorite scents out of the magnitude he had run across. His hand tangled itself in her pink hair and he wondered if her hair was as silky and soft as this form Chibiusa had placed in the dream. "We don't have much time..." Helios finally forced himself to say as he opened his eyes to gaze out in the distance to the figures frozen there. "You have much you need to do, but I want you to remember I will always be here for you."

Chibiusa shook her head for a moment, then slowly she nodded it. "What do I need to do?"

"Return to your home."

Shocked Chibiusa pulled back. "What!"

"Time is about to change... You will be in danger if you stay."

"But we defeated Queen Nehelenia, what do you mean I'll be in danger?"

Helios shook his head. "That was only the beginning Chibiusa. You just saved yourself from fading but time is changing... You must return now so you do not interfere with what must happen."

"With what must happen?... The great calamity?"

"Perhaps."

Fear began to creep into Chibiusa's heart. "It's coming?"

"Perhaps."

"They'll need me!"

"No." Helios said and closed his eyes. "This they must face alone."

"But—!"

"Chibiusa... When they told you the story of the great calamity, did they ever mention you being there?"

"...No." Chibiusa finally said and then looked down. "Can I say goodbye to them?"

"Can you leave if you do?"

Chibiusa felt her body shake. "I can try."

Helios felt her pain and embraced her tighter. "When you leave those you care about it is always hard but you must remember it is for the best. Remember, they will be fine Chibiusa. They live through it all and become your mother, your father, and your guardians."

"I know."

"Then it will only be a moment. Remember that my little Chibiusa." Helios whispered and leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"Helios, those two."

"In the distance?"

"Yes..." Chibiusa nodded and turned to look at them. "Who are they and why does my heart seem to ache for them?"

"They are... Two sad loves. Two who love so true but may never be because one believes so fiercely in something they call 'destiny'. Your heart may ache for them because you are so kind Chibiusa and you may feel their love that reaches out but may never be if..."

"If that one doesn't stop being an idiot."

Helios could feel laughter wanting to burst from his chest. "Yes, it's as you say." Helios nodded and without his noticing he dropped his head back to hers.

"Helios?"

"Yes?"

"Will I see you again?"

This time Helios looked away. "I'm not sure."

"I would like it if we did!" Chibiusa said and grabbed his sleeve.

"I have many dreams Chibiusa." Helios admitted and looked up in time to see the sorrow in her eyes. "Though I will always find time to come to yours."

"One day Helios, dreams may not be enough..."

"Chibiusa..." Helios let his hands fall as his gaze turned to those in the distance, Chibiusa floated beside him. "You must return now Chibiusa." And with that Chibiusa's eyes snapped opened just as her tear's began to form in her eyes and Helios' name was just at the tip of her tongue. They always were so close yet so far, like those two in that distant horizon. Chibiusa couldn't help but wonder who they were and if they would ever be able to reach each other.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Usagi heard it, hurried footsteps. She was beginning to grow so tired of floating there, being but not being part of the world. It wouldn't matter either way if she returned though... Mamoru had found another, another to rule the earth with. "Usagi."

"Who?"

"Why don't you go back?"

"Back?"

"To the moon?"

"...The moon." Usagi said to herself as a tear escaped from one of her eyes. "I could couldn't I."

"You could, rebuild it. Make it better. Make a new destiny Usagi."

"A new destiny?"

"Yes a new destiny."

"What about everyone here?"

"They can come. You would welcome them."

Usagi felt herself nod. It all made so much sense. Why hadn't she rebuilt the kingdom that had been destroyed so long ago? "But what if the earth is attacked?"

"We can still protect it. You are still connected to it." A shimmering light seemed to come from out of nowhere and flew straight into Usagi's breast where her heart beat. "Do you feel it?"

"Is that the earth?"

"In a way. Now you will forever know... You are this world's guardian, this universe's protector. It is time you go home."

"Home..." Tears began to flow freely now. Suddenly a new warmth engulfed Usagi. "MOMMA!" "Chibiusa?"

"You have to go now. Never forget what you've seen or heard here."

"I won't."

The darkness began to fade and suddenly an old but familiar power surged through Usagi's body. She heard Chibiusa cry again but this time there were others, her friends. '_Everyone_!' Usagi's mind screamed and her eye's shot open and that power burst forth encircling her to destroy the crystal casing that had entombed her for so long. As she transformed to her Eternal form memories passed through her mind. "Seiya..." Usagi whispered as her feet finally found themselves onto the floor after so long.

Blinking back tears she couldn't shed, not here, not now, Usagi looked around the room of those who had gathered. Her friends, her dear friends were all there. They were her warrior's both from the inner and outter senshi, all smiling with faces that held tears of joy. Her daughter sat weak but over joyed on the floor in Sailor Pluto's arms. "I'm back." Usagi finally said as her legs gave way only to be caught by the one who had been plaguing her dream's

"I was waiting." Seiya whispered as she helped Usagi back to her feet.

"Seiya! What are you doing here?" Usagi nearly screamed as a blush came to her checks as silently she hoped Seiya didn't hear her whisper her name.

"I had a dream... I needed to see you and when I got here..." There was pain in her eyes. "If only I had been here sooner."

"No Seiya, no one could have stopped it... This was all destined to happen." Usagi said with a smile. "It is good to see you, I've missed you.. And the other Star Lights." Usagi said with a blush at her cocky grin.

"Then you should tell them. They're with Mamoru."

Usagi's eyes widened, why hadn't she even thought of him. "Mamoru! Where is Mamoru?"

"He's in the computer tower Usagi." Ami spoke up from where she stood and that was when Usagi realized they had gotten a crowd watching them.

"Ah, right. I should go see him he must be so worried."

"Usagi—" Rei tried to speak but Minako grabbed her arm and shook her head as though telling her silently not to speak of something. It was then Usagi remembered.

"I do know what's been going on while I've been... Well 'asleep'." Usagi assured them with a smile. "I think it's time though, I want to go home." And with that Usagi walked from the room.

"Home?" the senshi looked at each other before they quickly followed her.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"I don't blame you, I don't hate you, and I really can't even bring myself to resent you Mamoru." Usagi said and even though she knew what she was doing and knew her heart should be breaking, there was a slight sense of freedom and peace in what she was doing.

"Usagi..." Mamoru tried but stopped and looked away. "Perhaps we just got carried away in memories."

"In destiny... We made this world safe, we made it peaceful. But I don't think I ever found my place here. Not with you Mamoru."

"You were its guardian and because I am connected with this planet I fell in love with you, with your strength."

"It wasn't real." Usagi said and then she felt something inside her. "I left everything behind for this world, for you. Now it's time for me to go home."

"Home?" Mamoru asked as he finally looked up to Usagi.

"I'm going to return to the moon Mamoru, I'm going to rebuild it. Any who wish to live there can, all are welcome. I will protect this world and this universe." Usagi said as though making a pledge.

"Usagi... You are the strongest woman I have ever known."

"And you were the kindest man I had ever met." With that Usagi turned to leave. "Goodbye Mamoru."

"Goodbye Usagi." He whispered as the door closed behind her.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"You want to rebuild the kingdom?" Minako asked looking to the moon that hung in the night sky.

"Does it sound crazy?" Usagi asked following her friends gaze.

"Of course it sounds crazy, but ever since I met you you've had some pretty crazy ideas." Haruka said and placed a hand on Usagi's head. "I'm in."

"If you're going then I suppose I'll be joining in with this endeavor as well." Michiru said with a smile.

"I will help as well." Hotaru said clutching her staff. "Though I don't know how much help I will be."

"You'll be plenty of help!" Usagi assured Hotaru with a smile.

"I am going to help as well, I must go where the times take me." Setsuna spoke as she put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Well you can't count me out!" Rei said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's going to be a lot of work but when have I ever backed down from a hard day's work." Makoto said looking up to the moon.

"I'm sure you're going to need a lot of computer systems set up... Don't worry Usagi I'll help you." Ami said with a smile.

"Well I guess crazy or not Usagi, we're all in." Minako said and hugged Usagi from the behind. "You aren't getting away from us right when we just got you back anyway." She finished with a laugh.

Usagi could feel tears in her eyes. "You guys are the best!"

"Could you use three more pairs of hands?" Yaten's voice floated from a little way's away.

Usagi turned and saw the Star Light's walking towards them, Chibiusa talking with Seiya. Smiling Usagi began to walk towards them when Haruka started to move to stop her. "Usagi—"

"No, all are welcome in our kingdom Haruka. Everyone." And with that Usagi sidestepped Haruka.

Michiru softly laughed and took Haruka's hand. "You wanted this so we must deal with the ramification's... She has grown into such a strong queen, don't you think?"

"It's harder to protect 'strong queens'." Haruka said and began to walk in the direction of the Star Lights.

"That is our problem though, her concern is for the people, and ours is for her safety and her life. That is the meaning of being a warrior Haruka."

"You don't have to remind me... Relax me later?"

"Always." Michiru said and squeezed Haruka's hand.

"You sure?" They caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Of course we're sure. You saved our lives, and our princess. It's the least we could do." Taiki said with a smile.

"Then I will gladly accept your help. The more help there is the better."

"Then why can't I help!" Chibiusa asked, nearly screaming.

Apparently they had missed a little more than they had thought they did. "Because it's not safe right now Chibiusa."

"But I can fight too!"

Usagi shook her head. "I won't risk it. I would rather you be here where I know you're safe then risk taking you to a place I'm not sure of the stability, the powers I may have to face to calm and sooth the moon again, and—"

"You just don't think I can take care of myself! After all that 'training' in the past you still think I can't handle things!"

"Hey kid. You know what peace is, and you know what some battles are like, but your life is mainly peaceful right?" Taiki asked.

"...Yes. But I can handle myself! I've been to the past to train, to fight, and I know how to take care of myself and my friends."

"That's because you fought with Sailor Moon right? She was the one who protected you; you were probably just in the way most of the time." Yaten said causing Seiya to glare at her to silence her as Chibiusa began to sniffle.

"Don't rush off to battle if you have a chance to live your life in peace. Wait till we can offer you another peaceful home to come to okay." Seiya said with a smile and patted Chibiusa's head. "We'll try to hurry so you won't be away from your mother to long. Okay?" Chibiusa finally nodded. "Good girl."

Usagi and Seiya stood and smiled at each other and then Usagi looked down at Chibiusa. "I'm counting on you to protect the earth while I'm gone Chibiusa."

"I will." Quickly they embraced, tears flowing, and Usagi kissed Chibiusa's forehead.

"Don't grow up while I'm gone okay."

"I won't."

"I'll be back soon."

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

The moon seemed so desolate, covered in ruble from a time that seemed nearly forgotten. "Well I guess we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"It doesn't seem too terrible." Seiya said as everyone began to spread out.

"What do you mean? Look at this place... What was I thinking?"

"Of a future that you make that is solely your own, not lead by 'destiny'." Seiya said, her hand beginning to slip into Usagi's. "Hopefully I'm in it."

Tear's began to fill Usagi's eyes and slowly she nodded. "I was an idiot Seiya... I thought that was what I wanted."

"It probably was once upon a time dumpling." Seiya said as their fingers began to intertwine.

"Once upon a time... When I was a princess I guess it probably was." Usagi said and leaned into Seiya's chest. She felt so warm and safe there, like she belonged right there in Seiya's embrace. "Now that I'm a warrior, a queen, I want someone who can keep fighting with me. Who can stand with me."

"Well I'll do my best dumpling, but you shine pretty bright. If I can't stand beside you then I'll always be right behind you, fighting and protecting you; and I'll always love you."

Tears fell from Usagi's eyes. Yes she had followed her destiny to its final page and now it became her choice if she would stay chained or if she would fly into the sky of stars that had called to her so often. Usagi closed her eyes and leaning her head back she felt a warmth engulf her as Seiya's lips finally, after so long of waiting, meet her own. This is what she had been waiting for, what she had been yearning for, all her life. She had finally found what had been missing from her life and after so long she felt wings she had long since forgotten were there came back to life, no longer chained down by destiny.

Usagi's wings stretched to their fullest extent and then, in that moment, the moon was covered by them. A light so brilliant and pure those on the Earth had to shield their eyes from its radiance as it shone out in its brilliance. "Papa?"

"Don't worry Chibiusa, it's just your mother's wings."

"Wing's?"

"Their kingdom should be revived soon... Time for bed."

"But—"

"No but's Chibiusa, off to bed."

"Yes papa."

As Chibiusa opened her bedroom door Helios stood in the center of the room as if waiting. "Helios!"

"I still remember you saying 'dreams may not be enough' and since the king and the queen have broken their chains of destiny..." Helios looked up at Chibiusa with eyes of pure anguish. "Perhaps... Perhaps I could do the same?"

"Helios?" Chibiusa began to walk forward, her legs felt numb as she reached out to him.

"I fell in love with you Chibiusa, your innocence, your kindness, your strength and bravery, everything about you. I lived in your dreams and saw the real you and she is magnificent." Helios began to slowly walk forward as well, reaching for Chibiusa that always seemed so far away from him.

"Oh Helios!" No longer able to hold back Chibiusa launched herself into his arms. "I don't care about destiny, I don't care how long it's for, I'm just so happy to finally have you here and in my arms for real!"

Burying his face in Chibiusa's hair Helios held her tight. "I could be with you for forever if you wish it Chibiusa."

"What about the children's dreams?"

"..." Helios stayed silent and only tightened his hold on Chibiusa. "I wish to break my chains for you."

Tears began to streak down her face and even though everything in her screamed for him slowly Chibiusa shook her head. "You can't. The children need you Helios."

"But—" Helios began but Chibiusa put her hand on his lips before looking into his eyes, her own filling with tears.

"Helios there is a difference between destiny and duty."

Helios froze. He understood and knew what she said was true. "Just for tonight then."

"Tonight."

That night as Usagi and Seiya broke destinies chains, Chibiusa and Helios understood what the pain of duty was as they laid together in each other's arms until Chibiusa finally fell to sleep. There in her dreams Helios was waiting for her with a smile on his lips.

**:.:.:The End:.:.:**

**A/N: **So I'm about to collapse after the random attack of raving Plotbunnies! They wanted to be heard in the worst possible way and STALKED me with this idea morning, day, and night until I pumped this story outta my head. I don't even KNOW where this story came from but here it is... And I gotta say I kinda like it :nod: A little happy, a little sad… It's a little mixer :dances: I'm ready to collapse now since when I started this beast, there was no stopping, so I'm hoping you guys like it! Also, this _is_ my first Sailor Moon fanfiction so be nice! But feedback is greatly appreciate! As a side note, I didn't beta this story, didn't go back over this story like I normally do, I typed it up and posted it… So, be gentle?

_A side note: _When Chibiusa goes to sleep and Helios is there with a smile, that's cause it was for her. Also, fyi, when she wakes up he'll not be there so he's gonna make the dream as great and memorable as possible. SO no sad faces! Now you get it?

As always let me know what you guy's think! R&R! comment, comment, comment!


End file.
